


Taking His Chances

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 249: Quarantine. Set between ‘Amy’s Choice’ and ‘The Hungry Earth’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking His Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 249: Quarantine. Set between ‘Amy’s Choice’ and ‘The Hungry Earth’.

“No, no. Rory, you don’t want to go in there. Amy’s _very_ contagious. We don’t need two sick humans aboard the TARDIS. That would be just... no.”

“I’m a nurse. I’ll take my chances,” Rory said, pushing past.

“If it’s so contagious, how come _he_ didn’t get sick, huh?” Amy asked, her outrage punctuated by a sneeze. “And another thing...”

“Oh.” Rory turned to the Doctor. “She’s doing that thing, isn’t she? Where she gets on a roll with her ranting?”

The Doctor smiled slightly. “I did try to give you an out.”

“And someone better get me soup! _Pronto_!”


End file.
